


Was it like this, Iero?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Childhood Friends, Confusing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Robbery, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Frank Iero, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank had a sex dream about Gerard, and he reacted badly to it, until he seen a live stream of Gerards work getting robbed.





	Was it like this, Iero?

_"Mom, mom shes a girl!"Gerard sighed and he stared at the little girl who was clutching her mothers hand._

_"Yes darling. This is Franchesca. Shes Mikeys age, why dont you take her to play with the toys?"Donna smiled as Gerard frowned._

_"We dont have any dolls!"_

_"Cars"Franchesca shouted, pointing into the pile of toys. Gerard stared at her as she ran over to the trucks, listening to the brum noise with a frown._

_"Arent girls suppose to like dolls?"_

_"Franchesca likes trucks and action figures honey."Linda explained._

**_11 years later._ **

_"i'm not Franchesca, I am Frank!"Frank cried, slamming his hands down on the table._

_"You gotta fucking deal with it!"he added before storming upstairs. When Frank returned, his head was shaved. Linda gasped as Frank grinned._

_"This is fucking me, i'm a dude."Frank grinned before walking out the back door. He walked to the Ways, going into Gerards open basement._

_"The fuck?"Gerard whispered as he stared at Frank._

_"I'm a dude. Have a problem with it?"_

_Gerard frowned_

_"No, no but like trans? Forreal? I know youre a tom boy but-"Frank shoved the 17 year old._

_"Youre still young"_

_"I'm fucking 14. The names Frank."Frank shouted, staring at Gerard._

**_3 years later._ **

"yo, gimmie a box of smokes"

Gerard glanced around the cornor shop with a sigh.

"Show me some type of card, man. Jesus"  
I handed him my library card with a grin before sliding him the 12 bucks. Gerard rolled his eyes and showed the pack towards me, shoving the money in the till.

"What time do you finish?"

"10 man, you coming over?"

"Hell yeah, stopped by Dewees place earlier

Gerard grinned and nodded.

"Rad. See you then!"

I left and went outside, ripping the wrapper of before lighting a cigarette. I sat down with a sigh, pulling my legs to my chest. 

"Hey asshole! No smoking infront of the shop!"Gerard stuck his head out the window making me grin and stick out my tongue. 

"I'm going fucker, let me enjoy my smoke before I have to face Lindas stupid face."

"One more year, Iero."Gerard shouted as I grinned. I got up and stuck up the middle finger before walking home. The car was gone thankfully, and I went upstairs to pack a bag with overnight clothes and my charger. I went downstairs and made a sandwich, standing over the sink to eat it. 

"Franchesca"

I clenched my teeth and turned to mom.

"Its Frank. What?"

"Youre getting cheese everywhere"she huffed, pointing to a crumb on the counter. I rolled my eyes and moved to clean it. I glanced at the clock that read 9 pm.

"Staying at the ways"i mumbled as i put on my shoulder bag. Mom rolled her eyes as i left, i lit a cigarette on the porch with shaky fingers before walking to the Ways. I kissed Donnas cheek as I went in the back door.

"Hi sweetheart. Mikeys at Rays"

"Home was getting suffocating, just gonna hang in Gerards room if thats cool"

"Yeah sweetheart ofcourse."she smiled

Gerard came back at half 10 as I was playing his xbox. The smell of food made me look up and grin.

"You only want me for free food"he sighed as he handed me the pizza box.

"And youre awesome basement"I waved my hand around the mess, and the washing machine and dryer going. 

"Dick"he snorted as he sat on the bed. I unpaused the xbox as I ate before climbing up onto the bed to light a cigarette.

"How was work?"

"Shitty."he snorted 

"Linda?"

"Shitty"i echoed making him sigh.

"One day our lifes might be good"

I snorted and shook my head.

"Until then, weed"

I lifted my hips to grab the bag, throwing it into his lap.

"Rad. Go take of your binder because you always fucking pass out, frank not here!"he laughed as i pulled up my tshirt. I laughed and went into the bathroom to change. 

"I got a date tomorrow"Gerard grinned

"Gerards getting laid! Who? The bert guy?"

He nodded as he lit the joint. 

"Awesome. Hows it going with you guys?"

"3rd date, means sex"

"You might wanna clean up the room"I joked as he rolled his eyes, passing the joint over.

"You done that before?"i added, making Gerard shrug.

"Not like sex sex, you know? I always thought it was a really special fucking thing between two people who loved eachother, now i'm fucking 20 and i'm getting kinda bored og waiting to fall in love"he rambled

"Ever been in love?"I asked as i passed it back.

"Sometimes i think so"

"With Bert?"

"Nah, just a guy. He isnt into me so ive moved the fuck on"

I nodded and lay down on the pillows.

"I think love is fake. Just some fucking bullshit they tell you when youre a kid so you have hope"I whispered as I closed my eyes, letting the drugs fog my brain.

"Ever been close to love?"

"No, i dont think so. I never get the way the describe the feeling, like what, your hands touch and fireworks?"i snorted as he nudged me. I opened my eyes to take the joint.

"Fireworks. Or sparks? Bullshit."

"Total fucking bullshit, G"i put the end out and listened to him roll another 

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

I snorted and opened my eyes

"What gave you the impression I dig chicks?"

He frowned and lit the joint.

"Because you never said otherwise, dumbass"

"I like dick. But nah, i havent been with anyone. Teenage years are hard enough without the bullshit"

Gerard nodded and lay down next to me, passing it over.

"I sucked my first dick when i was 13"

I snorted and rolled over to face him.

"Slut"i joked as he grinned.

"He was 16, and it was in school"

I grinned and closed my eyes.

"Someday well get awesome fucking boyfriends man, theyll take us away from this shithole of a town"

Gerard laughed and took the joint, taking a long pull before putting it out.

"Maybe"he whispered as I tugged up the blankets. I fell asleep listening to his breath. 

_there was a guy between my legs, fingering me roughly as he flicked his tongue over my clit. I tugged at his long hair, thrusting up into his mouth before he pulled away, biting on my thighs. The room was dark as he moved up my body, pushing my legs up to my chest before thrusting into me. He let out a breathy moan as he started thrusting roughly, digging his nails into my thighs._

_"Gonna cum! Shit, shit!"i moaned before my orgasm hit. The guy moved to kiss my jaw before pulling out, cumming over my thigh as he stroked himself threw it. He rolled off me as he caught his breath, the moodlight catching a pale piece of skin._

_"Love you, Frankie"_

_"I love you too, Gee."_

I woke up with a jump, sitting up to stare around the room. Gerard stirred beside me and as i turned to see him, I felt how wet i was, the ache in my vagina so strong it hurt. I got up and moved into the bathroom, leaning against the door as my breath got quick. _Was I really having a fucking panic attack right now?_ I moved to sit on the closed toliet lid, putting my head between my legs as I sucked in shaky breaths. _Did I really have a fucking sex dream about Gerard?_

"hey Frank? You okay in there?"

I opened the door to a sleepy Gerard in his boxers, he was rubbing his eye with his hair in every direction. I felt my stomach swoop. 

"You look pale dude"He pressed a hand to my forehead before i flung myself at him for a hug. He didnt question it, just wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Bad dream?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. 

"Come back to bed, its only 8 man youre killing me"he whispered with a snort. 

"I think i'm gonna go home"

He frowned and pulled away from me.

"Why?"

"Yaknow uh homework?"

"Its a Saturday"he mumbled as i rushed to pull on my jeans. I pulled on my hoodie too.

"Head start"i lied as i grabbed my binder, shoving it in my bag. 

"Frank, what the hell man?"he sighed as he lit a cigarette. I paused at the door, biting my lip as he stared at me.

"Goodluck tonight"

Gerard frowned deeper before i left. I paused a block away to roll a joint, before taking the long route home to smoke it. 

_Gerard. Gerard? Like obviously i thought he was hot, with his vampire teeth and upturned nose. He was funny too, and a giant fucking nerd. Did i really like Gerard? Shit._

I ignored Gerard for the next two days until I ran out of cigarettes, I walked to the cornor store and seen him serving someone. I pushed open the door and waited in line. 

"Frank, you went off the radar dude, what the fuck?"

Gerard was already reaching for the cigarettes as i slid him the money.

"Yaknow, homework and school"i shrugged 

"Mikey said you ditched school, what the fuck Frank? Anyway i'm off at 10, you wanna go to a gig? Battle of the bands are on"

"Cant. Curfew"

"You dont fucking got a curfew, Frank. Fine whatever"

I shrugged and went to take the cigarettes but he put his hand over them, shoving me the 12 bucks.

"Friends only, asshole"he sighed

"Gerard come on ill go crazy without them!"

"What the fucks your problem then? One minute were fine and the next your being a fucking weirdo!"

"I had a fucking sex dream about you"i snapped, grabbing the cigarettes without looking at his face.

"Excuse me, where are the lemons?"

I glanced up at Gerard before he moved to help the man. I sighed and left, going home. I sat on the porch and lit a cigarette, feeling my phone vibarate.

_**people have sex dreams all the fucking time the fuck you taking it out on me for? You were high and we were talking about that shit. Stop being a loser. Battle of the bands in the Roxy at 10.30.** _

_i dont want to go._

I sent the reply before sighing and going inside. I went to school the next day on autopilot and by the time night came I was glad to be home. I flicked on the tv as i got ready for bed.

" _dalys are in the middle of an armed robbery"_

I froze and looked up at the tv, seeing thr Live flashing as they showed a shaky imagine of Gerard. The guy had a mask on, pointing the knife staight at him. I was running down the stairs before it even made sense in my brain. When I got to the shop, the guy had the knife pressed to Gerards throat. He was staring straight back at the guy, his face relaxed and uncaring. I tried to jump the baracade.

"Behind the line!"

"GERARD!"I screamed, tears following down my cheeks.

I seen Gerard and the guy both look at me, before Gerard reacted, grabbing the guys arm as he kneed him in the junk. He smashed the guys head on the desk as they went down in a pile of limbs. I sucked in a breath, i couldnt see anything. I pushed past the cop, just in time to see G stand up, knife in hand. I jumped the baracade but was held back and handcuffed.

"What are you doing?"i cried

"Youll be released in a minute son, let the men do their job"

I watched the cops rush in, and it felt like hours before Gerard was walking out of the shop, blood on his hands. I felt one of the cuffs release before I was running to gerard, wrapping my arms tight around his neck.

"Jesus, jesus"i cried into his neck

"Im okay, im here"he whispered, voice thick. 

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no"he whispered

"Why are you handcuffed?"he whispered when i pulled away.

"I kept trying to go in"i admitted, walking back to the cop so he could take it off. Gerard was took over to an ambulance and i moved over to him as they checked him over. We watched the man being dragged out of the building in cuffs. 

"You seem fine, no wounds. Youll stay until your pulse returns to normal."

Gerard nodded and pushed me a water bottle.

"Hands"

He held them out as i poured the water over them, he was shaking now. He washed off most of the blood and dried it on some paper towels.

"You distracted him, i could be dead right now"he whispered

"Move. Gerard, get out of this town, that job. Move"

He looked up at me and gave a small nod. Donna and Mikey appeared soon after, clutching onto Gerard as they cried. 

"No bert?"Donna asked a few minutes later. Gerard shook his head, before meeting my eyes with his.

"No Bert"he whispered. I went home with Gerard that night, smoking weed and playing xbox until he passed out. When I woke up, he was sat at the foot of the bed on his laptop.

"Hey"i whispered

"I've applied for a few jobs in new york. Comic book jobs"

I smiled and sat up, grabbing his box of cigarettes and lighting one. 

"You worth more than this town."

"Come with me. To new york"

I snorted and looked at my hands, watching my fingers clench.

"School. No money. Under 18"

Gerard sighed quietly and nodded, turning back go his laptop. 

"Sleep okay?"

He shook his head.

"Got an hour. I wasnt scared at the time, now i just feel sick"

"Its the shock"i whispered

"Who the fuck robs a cornor store? There was 400 bucks in the till! I dont have access to the safe!"

I sighed and nodded

"Youre alive Gee, forget about it."

"My boss phoned. Hes giving me a thousand in compensation and immediate leave. Thats a few months rent or train."

I smiled and nodded.

"Bert?"

"Berts gone"he whispered

"How come?"

"Got pissed i wouldnt have sex with him, so i broke it off."

I nodded and stretched, before moving until the bottom of the bed. I leaned into him as I watched his look at apartments. 

"I think i might just get the train everyday? Like stay here until i can afford it more"

I nodded against his shoulder. 

"So sex dream huh?"he whispered a few minutes later. I snorted and got up, going into the bathroom.

"Did i have a big cock?"he smirked when I came out.

"Fuck you, i know you got a tiny one"I snorted as I sat on the bed.

"Fuck you i so do not!"

"Liar"I sang before he tackled me back, tickling my stomach as i laughed and tried to push him away.

"Teny tiny G. Mines probably bigger"I laughed before he moved to my armpits. I squealed and laughed, turning over onto my back. He yelped as he fell on top of me, his entire weight on my body.

"Oh it was like this was it? Man Youre a dude with a plan"he whispered, his voice deep and rough. I felt myself get wet immidetly. 

"Get off me asshole"i snorted

"Was it rough Frankie? Did i pin you down?"he whispered, his breath ghosting my ear. I sucked in a breath.

"Did i pull your hair? Leave hickeys up your thighs? Wrap my hand around your little throat?"

I stopped fighting against him, my body melting at the thought.

"Or did i take it real slow for you? Tease you and make you beg."

I sucked in a breath, noticing his boner against my thigh.

"G. G cmon"i whispered

"Did you scream my name frankie?"he whispered roughly. I spread my legs automatically, making him snort. 

"Fuck you man what the fuck?"i choked out making him snort. 

"Youre easy to wide up"he whispered, his voice normal.

"I dont think it counts when youre hard against my fucking ass."

"Im no-oh"

He rolled off me before going into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn out and wasted no time, showing my hand down my boxers. I was soaking wet as i started to rub my clit. The fear of Gerard walking in made it so much better. I choked back a moan as i rubbed quickly, brining myself to orgasm in seconds. I wiped my hands on the sheets before turning onto my stomach, groaning into Gerards pillow. Gerard came out with a towel around his waist, pulling boxers on before dropping the towel.

"So that happened. And i know you fucking got off by the way"

I held up a middle finger and kept my face in his pillow.

"You arent good at holding in moans, you know that?"

"Fuck you"i groaned before he sat on the bed. Weed filled my nose a second later and I sat up, taking the joint when he offered.

"So which was it?'

I glanced up at Gerard.

"Do not start this again man, shit"

He grinned and leaned back. 

"Told you I wasnt tiny"

"Felt tiny to me"I joked, earning a shove. 

"Fuck you, do you need fucking proof Iero?"

"Of your tiny dick?"i snorted. 

"One more time and im gonna jack it, we can compare fucking dick sizes"

"Mine will be bigger man"i blew out smoke, before he pulled himself free. My mouth went dry as i watched him give himself a few quick strokes. 

"I meant it as a joke but you look like youre gagging for it"

"Fuck you, Way"i mumbled, watching his thumb swipe over the head. He got himself fully hard within a minute as I watched.

"See? Im bigger than fucking average, wheres your smart talk now Iero? Youre gonna drop ash on my bed"

I looked down at the joint, taking a dark before putting it out.

"Its alright, now the best ive seen"

"You know youve stares at my cock the entire time right?"

A bead of cum dripped down the shaft.

"Fuck you okay"i looked up at the celling as he laughed. When i looked back, he still had his hand wrapped around it, stroking slowly. 

"No smart comment Iero?"

"Its like tiny"i mumbled as I watched, making him snort. He let himself go and my hand replaced his by itself. He sucked in a breath, letting out a quiet moan as i jacked him quick and tight before he thurst up.

"Frankie, frankie oh my god"he moaned before he emptied over my fist in hot strings. I stroked him threw the aftermath before pulling away, wiping my hand on the sheets. I turned onto my side with my back to him. After a second, he moved up close behind me, tugging the blankets over us before wrapping an arm around my waist.

"How bad are you freaking out?"he mumbled against my neck. 

"Bad"i admitted before he trailed his hand down my stomach, sliding two fingers inside my boxers. 

"I wont get off, i already did earlier"i whispered

"Lame."he mumbled, but kept his fingers there. 

"You dont gotta freak out, okay? Just admit your fucking into me because its driving me nuts"

"You obviously know i am"

"I'm into fucking consent. You know how many times ive wanted to kiss you but didnt know how to ask?"

I relaxed against him.

"You dont gotta ask"i mumbled

"Weed and orgasms make me sleepy. Dont bail okay?"

"Okay"

He moved his hand back to my stomach before relaxing. I drifted of to sleep quickly. When I woke up, Gerard was sat at his desk with his head in a sketchpad, a cigarette between his lips. 

"You bailed"i joked

"Shut the fuck up, i'm in the room"he snorted as he turned to me. I grinned and sat up.

"You slept in your binder again man, youre gonna fuck up your chest.

"Yes mom"i snorted before he moved over to the bed.

"I aint gonna buy you another when you ruin that one, again."he mumbled; i laughed and tugged him in until i could hug him. He hugged back tightly.

"Still freaking out?"

"Oh hell yeah"i admitted. 

"Also i gotta get home, school in the morning"I added making him snort.

"Yeah, i guess. I have an interview tomorrow. I should be home around 6?"

"Awesome, good luck G"i grinned as I got up, stretching. I got dressed before grabbing my things.

"Dont...dont ignore me okay?"

"Im not gonna"i whispered making him sigh. I hugged him before pulling away.

"Later"

"Bye Frankie"he whispered. After school the following day, Gerard was standing next to his car smoking, in black jeans and a black shirt along with a leather jacket. He looked gorgeous. I walked up to him and tugged off his sunglasses, putting them on as he snorted.

"Youre early"i took his cigarette.

"Guess who got a job at Dark horse?"

I gasped and hugged him, leaning up on my tiptoes as i wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Fucking knew you could do it!"

He laughed as i pulled away, his eyes bright.

"Youre escaping G, fuck yes"

"I think i got something to keep me here for another while"he whispered, tugging me in by my jacket. He kissed my forehead as I grinned.

"Ew what the fuck?"

I pulled away to look at Mikey.

"Seriously? Shit finally"he mumbled as he got in the back of the car.

"Whatever"i snorted as i went around the car, getting in and doing up my buckle. 

"Get the job?"

"Fuck yeah i did"Gerard grinned

"Fuck yeah! Go you! You moving?"

"Nah, ill catch the train"

"Wouldnt it be cheaper to move?"Mikey hummed

"Then i wouldnt be able to annoy you"he smirked

"You mean you wouldnt be able to get pussy"

I turned around to smack Mikeys head.

"One, do not fucking disrespect woman with that word, two, i'm a fucking man and you dont gotta think of my genitals, three, im gonna fucking piss on your pillow for saying that"

Gerard snorted 

"We know whats down your pants, iero. Not a big secret"Mikey snorted

"You want another slap mikeyway?"

I slumped into my chair and ignored their conversation until Gerard pulled up at his. Mikey got out and Gerard turned of the car.

"Whats up frankie? Why are you sad?"

"Youre fucking gay and i never fucking thought about it before"

"Frank"he sighed

"Seriously though, the fuck use am i to you?"

"Say that ever again and ill punch you, im not looking for a fucking sex doll iero, what use are you to me? Seriously?"

I frowned and looked at my hands.

"Okay i worded that wrong"I admitted 

"Yeah, you fucking did alright."

I sighed and looked at Gerard.

"Are you mad?"

He sighed and looked back.

"Not mad, dissapointed you think so little of me."

"I just meant i dont have a dick, i can fuck you or anything fucking like that, isnt that the point of being gay?"I frowned

"Stop thinking of the sex aspect! Youre a man Frank, a fucking punk ass dude who takes no shit, thats the guy i like. I know you were born female, i know you dont have a dick. I like you for your fucking mind, your attitude and your stupid fucking jokes okay? Now whats under your clothes. What if i have a micropenis? Would you not be into me anymore?"

"Ofcourse i would"i whispered

"Exactly"he sighed

"Being male isnt defined by whats down your trousers, okay?"

"Okay"i whispered

"Lets go inside and watch fucking zombie movies until we puke"

"Why havent you kissed me yet?"

Gerard blushed and ducked his head.

"Im working up to asking, fuck off"he blushed. 

"This is me saying yes, whenever the fuck you get the balls too, just do it?"

"Asshole"he mumbled before getting out. He was grinning. I followed him into the kitchen as he looked into the fridge. He made sandwiches as I sat down at the table. After we ate we went down to the basement. I lit a cigarette as Gerard shrugged of his shirt. I whistled as he grinned. The jeans were next and i grinned 

"Stop staring at me"

I laughed and watched him pull on pyjamas. He turned on the tv, shoving in a movie before moving to the bed.

"How was linda yesterday?"

I sighed and focused on my cigarette.

"Counting the days until im 18, Gee"

He sighed and pulled me against his chest. 

"You can do it"he whispered

"If i hear franchesca one more time i might puke"

Gerard kissed my head softly.

"Do it on her iero, and record it"

I laughed and nodded, relaxing against him. 

"You gonna rescue me when im 18?"

"Sure, princess"

I snorted and ignored the butterflys in my stomach. We lay there in comfortable silence, and i eventually started playing with his fingers that were resting on my chest. 

"Snow!"

I looked up at Mikey right before a snowball bit me in the face. Gerard laughed and pulled away not to get wet. I ran up the stairs after mikey and paused at the door, it was dark outside, thick snow blanketing the ground. It was still snowing lightly as i ran out after mikey, making a snowball and chasing him as he dodged behind the car. 

"Kids"Gerard sighed and i grinned at him, laughing when he caught my waist. He pulled me close, touching my jaw before closing the gap between our lips. It was like it was slow motion, sparks exploading in my chest as i wrapped a hand around his neck. I sighed happily before my hand got cold from the snow. I shifted until i could hold it against Gerard without him noticing, letting him into my mouth when he bit my lip lightly. His tongue rubbed liftly against mine before i slid my hand down to his pyjama pats, pulling back the waistband and shoving my snow covered hand down them in rocket speed. I laughed as he yelped, pulling away to shake the snow out.

"Oh man youre dead"he laughed, bending to pick up a snowball. I used Mikey as a shield, laughing. It wasnt long before everyone was soaking so we headed back inside. Mikey went upstairs as we went to the basement. 

"I dont think my balls will ever be the same"Gerard sighed as he kicked of his wet pyjama pants. I stole a hoodie and draw string pyjamas before going into the bathroom to change. 

"It wouldnt be us if i hadnt did that for our first kiss"i grinned as i climbed into bed.

"Fuckin loser"he snorted as he got in. I curled up against him, sliding my face into his neck as we tried to get warm.

"You binding, Iero?"

I shook my head and pressed closer.

"Hows your balls?"

"Ice cold"he snorted. I moved to lie my head next to his on the pillow, looking into his eyes for a second before crossing my own. He laughed and touched my jaw.

"Youre crazy"he whispered

"Fuck yeah i am"i leaned forward to kiss him softly.  _fuck yeah, sparks._ i pressed into the kiss, sucking on his lip lightly before breaking apart to turn my head, nipping at his lip until he let me in. He moved his hand to my hair as we made out, the only noise in the room was our lips and our panting breaths. He moved his spare hand to my back, pulling me closer.  _oh. Oh. That was his dick._ I tugged him over until he was on top of me, sliding my cold hands up his top to his hips. Gerard sucked in a shakey breath before i spread my legs, letting him rest between them. It was another few minutes until the kiss got desperate and rough, mostly tongue and teeth as he moved to his elbows, burying his hand into my hair, he tugged lightly and i pulled against his hold, moaning at the shock of pain.

"Oh, oh fuck you"Gerard whispered as he broke apart, my nudged my jaw with his nose until i moved, his lips attaching to my neck. He licked gently as i gasped, before sinking those fucking vampire teeth into my neck. My back arched as i moaned. He pushed against my crotch, sending sparts of pleasure up my spine. He leaned over onto one elbow, sliding his hand down my side as he continued to bite before pushing up under my hoodie. 

"Gee, gee-"

He dug his nails into my hip as i moaned, pushing into his touch. He gripped harder, rocking against my thigh as i moaned.

"Tell me what i can and cant do Frankie"he mumbled against my neck.

"Chest, no chest"i panted

"I wanna bite your nipples Frankie, wouldnt that feel so good?"

I moaned and nodded

"Yes, yes but i cant"i whined 

"Thats okay"he kissed my neck before mocing to push the collar of my hoodie out of the way, biting lightly. I pushed into his mouth making him laugh. He opened his mouth wider and bit hard, and i felt my spine dissapear, my back arching in unnatural ways as i choked back a loud moan. He moved back to my mouth, and i kissed him desperatly as he slid his hand down my stomach and into the wasteband of my pants. He broke apart to kiss my jaw softly.

"Can i?"he whispered

"Yes, yes please come on"

His breath hitched as he pressed his cock against my thigh before my moved his hand back to my stomach.

"Gee-"

"You're a begger"he whispered

"Fuck you, cmon"i whined. He trailed his hand down to my thigh, digging his fingertips in roughly. I gasped and bucked up of the bed. I looked over at Gerard, his lips wet and eyes dark.

"Please, please gee-ah"he circled my clit outside of my pyjama pants. I pushed up against it.

"Use your words, Iero"

"You fucking suck okay fuck, please touch me properly"i whined

"Tell me what you want"he hummed

"I want to punch you in thr face"i groaned and pushed against his fingers. He moved his hand back to my thigh.

"I want you to finger me, fast and rough." I admitted, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Please?"

He moaned and kissed me roughly, finally moving his hand past the waistband. I spread my legs automatically, gasping as he touched my clit lightly. I lost the ability to kiss back, sucking on his tongue lightly as he moved down to my vagina, circling a finger around the opening before sliding a finger in slowly. I arched into the touch, moaning loudly. 

"More, more come on please please ahh"i gasped as he shoved in a second finger. He moved them gently at first, moving to kiss my neck before he started fingering me roughly, curling his fingers until my back arched.

"Jesus, jesus"I moaned, letting my body tense as I got close. He bit down roughly on my neck before my entire body was shaking, and i was cumming. It felt like it never stopped until he moved to rub my clit.roughly until I was squirting with a gasp. He moaned against my neck before pulling his hand of slowly, my bottoms soaked and so wss the hand he rested on my stomach.

"Fuck Gee"i moaned, getting a breathy moan in reply. I moved my arm down to his package.

"I came, dont fucking make fun of me okay?"he mumbled and fuck yeah that was a giant wet patch on his pyjamas.

"Jesus, jesus youre so fucking hot"he whispered 

"Like both ways. My face is gonna fall of with the heat"

I laughed and watched him adjust himself on the pillow.

"Youre a squirter"he whispered. I turned to look into his eyes.

"Yeah about that? Never happened before or i would of put down towels. Whats the chances of you changing your sheets?"

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss me softly.

"You staying over?"

"Will you drive me to school?"

Gerard nodded and kissed my forehead before getting up. I waited until he went into the bathroom before i got up to change my pants. I found sheets in a basket beside the dryer which smelled and looked clean.

"Who owns these?"i asked G when he came out.

"Mom. I got some upstairs, ill get them"he stretched 

"Um, dont look in a mirror?"

My eyes went wide and went to the mirror on the back of the door. 3 dark bruises littered my neck, another one on my shoulder.

"Gerard!"i whined

"Sorry. Hungry? I want pasta"

I snorted and followed him upstairs. He paused before turning to me, pulling my hood up when he heard Donnas voice. I snorted and went into the kitchen.

"Hey honey, i didnt know you were here"

"Yeah, hey"I kissed Donnas cheek before pouring out a mug of coffee.

"They tell you theyre banging yet?"Mikey came in, a twizzler between his teeth. I ducked my head.

"Banging?"Donna frowned

"Doing the dirty"Mikey snorted

"Who?"Donna asked, i felt my cheeks heat up 

"Iero and G" 

"Youve got a big mouth Mikeyway"Gerard snorted. Mikey yanked down my hood.

"Why are you hiding your face? Oh, oh fuck"Mikey started laughing as i pushed up my hood again. 

"You been drinking man?"i sighed

"Gerard, get any blood?"

Gerard rolled his eyes

"Im so confused"

"Ma, theyre together. Yaknow, boyfriends? And gerard took a chuck out of Franks neck, how the hell you gonna hide that from Linda?"

My head shot up, shit.  _shit._

"Make up"Gerard whispered

"I am not fucking wearing make up hell no"i shook my head as he laughed, pulling a beer from the fridge. He uncapped it and pushed it over.

"Try not to die"

I bit my lip and took a long mouthful.

"Im so happy for you boys! Shocked, but so happy! Since when?"

"Litreally last night, Mikeys nosy"Gerard sighed as he stired tomatoe sauce into thr pasta.

"When do you start work?"

"Tomorrow. Have to be there for 9. Shit i cant take you to school, you can take my car? Just drop me off at the station at 8."

I nodded and lit a cigarette.

"He gets to borrow your car and i dont?"

"Hes different"Gerard snorted before handing me a bowl.

"Want some fake cheese?"

"Yes please"

He handed me the salt and bag before sitring down next to me. 

"Are you gonna stare at us?"

"I think its only right i see a kiss, ive raised you boys, remember?"

"Thats so weird"he mumbled as he shoved his fork into a pasta. She cleared her throat before Gerard sighed.

"Just fucking kiss me so i can eat im starving"I snorted, he rolled his eyes and leaned over until i could kiss him softly.

"Happy?"i offered making Donna grin and nod.

"Fuck yes i am"she smiled, i dug into my food, eatting it quickly before getting up to refil my bowl. When we were finished, Gerard changed the bedsheets and i climbed in quickly, passing out as soon as his arm rested on my stomach.

"Frank, hey its half 7. I need dropped to the train station"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, before Gerard threw my clothes at my face. I pulled of my hoodie without thinking.

"Holy fuck warning okay?"

I woke up fully and covered my chest.

"Um..how much did you see?"

"Get dressed Frankie"he turned to kiss my forehead as i sighed. He left and i finished getting changrd before going upstairs. He handed me a mug of coffee before kissing me softly.

"You totally seen them, right?"

"Whats the big deal? Youre beautiful"

I sighed and leaned against him.

"Nervous?"

"A little bit"he admitted. I finished my coffee before following him to the car, getting in the drivers seat. I drove him to the station as I smoked.

"Good luck G"

"Thanks Frankie."

"What time you back at?"

"Trains at 5.30 so around 7"

"Ill pick you up. Have a good day G"

"You too"he leaned over to kiss me before leaving. I drove back to the ways, going downstairs to cover myself innGerards deodarant before brushing my teeth. I went back upstairs in search of poptarts, finding cinnamon ones. I sat down to eat them with another mug of coffee.

"Offically a month til were done"Mikey grinned as he came in.

"I cant wait."i grinned 

"Same as man"

_1 month later._

I stuck out my tongue at Gerard as i waited for my name to be called. I was bouncing on my toes.  _no more highschool!!_

"Frank Iero"

I walked onto the stage to take the certificate with a grin.

"Go Frankie!"

I grinned as I walked offstage, waiting for Mikey. It wasnt long before we were huddled in Gerards room, sharing a bottle of vodka.

"Freedom!"Mikey sang.

"Only 5 months to freedom for me"i snorted, leaning against Gerard.

"You mom still annoying?"

"Ive been dodging her cause i mostly stay here now, but ill have to face up to her. I cant believe she didnt come today"I admitted. Gerard kissed my head.

"Did she ever notice those hickeys?"

I shook my head 

"G put make up on me. Actually fucking worked"

Gerard snorted and kissed the back of my head.

"You guys fuck yet?"

Gerard shoved Mikey as he laughed.

"Frank look like i hit him, shit. You havent lost the V card?"

"Why do we drink with him?"i mumbled

"God knows dude."Gerard whispered, moving to turn on the xbox. Gerard and I had fooled around a couple times, but between finishing school work and vagina problems (periods  _suck)_  Gerard said he didnt care, that he was just happy to finally be able to hold me. 

"Yous gonna have kids?"

"Oh man i need more alcohol for this"I laughed as i grabbed the bottle, taking a long drink. I moved over next to Gerard to grab the controller, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Okay?"

"Totally okay. 4 day weekend"he nudged my shoulder

"You know im just gonna stalk you now i dont have school?"

"Yeah"he snorted as he started the game. Mikey passed out around 11 pm, and Gerard carried him upstairs as i giggled. I took another mouthful of vodka and relaxed against the bedframe as Gerard came in.

"Im so proud of you"he whispered 

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah"he kissed my head before lifting the bottle to his mouth. 

"Wanna mess around?"

He whined and pouted 

"Frankie, youre drunk princess, I cant"

 I leaned into his side and hummed.

"I like it when you call me princess"i admitted

"Yeah?"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I dont know why, i should hate it, its girly as shit but..it gives me butterflys"i whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"Youre allowed to like female things, Iero. Youre still my punk ass boyfriend"

I grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

"Why are we on the floor?"

"Because if were on the bed wed make out"he snorted 

"Besides im hungry, food?"

I yawned and shook my head. 

"Gonna pass out"i whispered. He helped me up.

"Change Frankie okay?ill be down in a minute"

I nodded and watched him leave before changing. I climbed into bed, lying on my front before I fell asleep.  

"Sweetheart, hey Frankie"

I opened my eyes to the lamp on

"Youre bleeding"

"What?"i mumbled

"Period"

I sat up and groaned

"Okay this is the most embaressing thing to ever fucking happen to me"i mumbled, dragging the blankets with me as i went into the bathroom. I stripped off before climbing into the shower, closing my eyes as the water rinsed my body.  

"Hey babe? I need the sheets to wash, can i come in?"

I stared at the clear glass infront of my face with a sigh.

"Yeah"i mumbled, holding my arms over my chest, he opened the door and grabbed them without looking making me grin. I finished off and went under his sink, finding the half box of tampons before i wrapped a towel around my body. 

"I need clothes"i whispered as i stood in his room. He bit his lip as he looked at me. He closed the gap between us, cupping my head for a soft kiss. 

"I love you"

My breath hitched as he stroked my jaw.

"You dont gotta say it back, but i do. Alot"he whispered

"I love you too Gee"i whispered, earning a hard passionate kiss. He pulled away after a second, going into his drawers.

"My boxers wont fit"

"Just gimmie draw string pj bottoms"

He handed me them and a tshirt before i pulled them on under the towel. I dropped the towel and climbed into the clean bed.

"Sorry"

"You dont gotta be sorry, princess. Come on"

I moved into his arms and closed my eyes.

"Will you sing to me? Like when we were kids"i whispered against his chest.

"Still want old mcdonald?"

"I know you write songs. One of them"

 

 

 

_"Hand in mine, into your icy blues_  
_And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway_  
_With this trunk of ammunition too_  
_I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

_I'm trying, I'm trying_  
_To let you know just how much you mean to me_  
_And after all the the things we put each other through and_

_I would drive on to the end with you_  
_A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full_  
_And I feel like there's nothing left to do_  
_But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running"_

 

"is that about me?"i whispered

"It is, its about running away from fucking Linda no matter what it takes, me and you against the world, Iero."

My breath caught in my throat as i moved to look into his eyes. 

"Youre unbelivable, like jesus howd i get you?"i whispered

 "I think the moment you stormed into my room and told me you were a dude, and if i had a problem youd shove a strapon down my throat. Still my favourite threat"

 I laughed and nudged his nose.

 "Cant believe you remember that G."

 "How could i forget?"he grinned before kissing me softly.

"I'm wide awake now"i whispered

"Yeah me too. Wanna get high?"

"Youve been packing this entire time?dick"

He laughed and pulled away; sitting up to roll the joint. I got up to turn on the TV, shoving in the first movie at hand before getting back into bed. I relaxed into the bed as we got high, curling into his body. A loud knock woke me up with a jump, and Gerard pulled away as he rubbed his eyes. It was a little after 9 am. He unlocked the basement door and swung it open.

"Slut! Dirty fucking slut!"

I sat up and frowned.

"The fuck am i a slut, mom?"

"I had to find out through church you were dating this waste of space!"

"You cant speak to him like that"Gerard growled.

"Her you idiot! Shes a girl!you"she pointed at me with the dirtest look ive ever seen.

"I am not your fucking mother. Do not come to my house. Your stuffs on the lawn. Slut."

She stormed away as my stomach churned, i turned onto my front, pulling the blanket over my head. I heard russling around and ignored it, before the basement door shut. 

"Um, frankie?"

I peaked out at his surrounded in black bags, holding pansy. The neck disconnected from the body.

"No no no!"i shouted as i got up to grab it, immiediatly starting to cry as i held it in my hands. 

"What the fuck, she knows how much this means to me! Dad bought it before he died, gee! Gee!"

He hugged me tightly as i cried into his shoulder.

"Youre living here now, fuck here. Well get it fixed alright? Shh princess"he cooed.

_1 year later_.

"Frank will you stop leaving the empty cartons of milk in the fridge!"

I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch."

"It wont kill you."

"Frank!"Gerard whined

"I'm sorry."I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Say sorry to my coffee."Gerard frowned, making me snort. 

"Sorry Gerards coffee."

He turned and sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Feeling okay today?"

"I'm okay, just meh. Tired. Can i have a backrub?"

"Sure babe. Go into the bedroom."

I pulled off my top as i walked, my binder following soon after. I dropped onto the bed face down, sighing happily when Gerards cold hands ran down my back.

"You need to get checked out if its bothering you that much."

"Mom felt it, said it was okay."

"I mean tests, Iero."

I hummed and closed my eyes.

"Mainly the lower back"

He hummed and moved down. I adjusted my position before pulling a pillow under my hips.

"Stomach too?"

"Feels bloated as hell."I sighed, snorting when he kissed my shoulder. 

"Youll get laid, rub my back first."

"Isnt it your period week? I could of swore youve big Xs over the calender."

I froze, my stomach dropping as I stood up, i pulled on a tshirt as i walked into the kitchen, staring at the bright red Xs. Today was suppose to be day 6.

"Gerard!"

"What? Youre scaring me."

"What do you think of kids?"

I watched his face turn ghostly white, chewing on my chapped lips.

"Congrats."I joked making him snort 

"Oh man. Oh fuck."

_16 years later_

i knudged Bandits leg with my foot, getting a grunt.

"Wheres dad?"

"Right here."I joked

"Shut up."she snorted 

"He's in the shower. Its your turn to cook."

"Ugh, fine. Is everyone home?"

"Nah, just us 3. The kids have been sold out to pay for the house."

"Frank."Gerard snorted as he came on, fire red hair dripping wet.

"Theyre at Mikeys, give me a kiss."

I grinned and raised my head up until he could plant a soft kiss on my lips.

"I was thinking about ordering in."Gerard hummed as he sat on my lap.

"If she doesnt have to do her turn, either do i."I nudged his jaw with my nose, earning a laugh. Bandit shut the door with a snort.

"Youre the adult Frankie."

I hummed and tugged his head down, kissing him slowly.

"I love you, Gerard Arthur Way."

"Love you too, Frank Anthony Iero Way."

I laughed and buried my head into his neck. 

_thank god for that sex dream, the first of many._


End file.
